<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hungry like the wolf by bellawritess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706820">hungry like the wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellawritess/pseuds/bellawritess'>bellawritess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>malum prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airports, Band Fic, Fluff, M/M, Rating for Language, bullshit, i guess?, this is so short it's honestly not worth posting but here i am</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:36:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellawritess/pseuds/bellawritess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve been at the gate for twelve minutes when Michael tugs at Calum’s sleeve.</p><p>“I’m hungry,” he says. Of fucking course he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Clifford/Calum Hood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>malum prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hungry like the wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingangels/gifts">killingangels</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>prompt:</b> "so can we go eat?"</p><p>  <a href="https://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/post/619134234600275968/so-can-we-go-eat-pls-fanks-xxxx">tumblr link!</a></p><p>title from hungry like the wolf by duran duran i am genuinely sorry for that one KJHKFLMBXCVKJ</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’ve been at the gate for twelve minutes when Michael tugs at Calum’s sleeve.</p><p>“I’m hungry,” he says. Of fucking course he is.</p><p>“Hi hungry, I’m Calum,” Calum says, to be a little shit. Michael hits him in the leg. “Why are you on the floor?”</p><p>“It’s comfier,” Michael says, in a whiny voice as if building up to what he’ll say next, which is sure to be whiny. “Did you hear me say I’m hungry?”</p><p>“Yes,” Calum says. “Go bother Ashton about it.”</p><p>“Ashton will say I should’ve brought a snack.” That’s fair enough. They joke often enough about Ashton being the dad of the band, but with food he is the stingiest. Which is funny, Calum thinks, because Ashton is also the pickiest. Always on about kale and whatever else.</p><p>“Well, you should’ve.” Michael makes puppy dog eyes, and Calum sighs. “What do you want me to do?”</p><p>“Come get food with me,” Michael entreats, tugging again on Calum’s sleeve.</p><p>“You’re acting like a five-year-old,” Calum says.</p><p>“That’s because I’m hungry,” Michael says. “I haven’t eaten in forever. So can we go eat? Please?”</p><p>Calum rolls his eyes. He tries to do it disdainfully, but he thinks it just comes off fond. “You ate, like, three hours ago.”</p><p>“Exactly, forever.” Michael heaves himself to his feet and holds out a hand. “Come on, Cal. We have like an hour til the flight. It’ll be like a date.”</p><p>“Very romantic date,” Calum says. “You really know how to treat a guy.”</p><p>“I’ll pay.”</p><p>“Go on.”</p><p>Michael eyes him. “I'll…give you the bridge on 'Girl Who Cried Wolf' for a show?”</p><p>Fuck, that’s not fair. Calum loves that solo. “Fine,” he says. Michael looks delighted. “You’re such a sucker.”</p><p>“Which of us gave in to my incessant whining?” Michael points out. Calum kind of hates him.</p><p>“I already regret it,” he says, but he’s lying. Michael kisses his cheek.</p><p>“You don’t.”</p><p>(He doesn’t.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading &lt;3 i'm on tumblr <a href="http://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/">@clumsyclifford</a> so come say hey!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>